Drunk Driving
by razzberry96
Summary: The dangers of drunk driving. What happens when the twins leave for two days, leaving their elder grandfather to take care of their young brother? Nothing should happen... I mean it's only two days right? Please read and review. ONESHOT


**Hello, this oneshot is very important. I am writing this because this is a very serious matter and also a lot of people are not aware of the dangers of drunk driving. So I am writing this oneshot on how serious it is too loose someone in an accident. I am using your favorite Boondocks character's and also Vanessa. (Mind you Vanessa and Huey are twins for those of you that have not read any other of my stories) The twins are 20 and Riley is 16, okay so I hope you enjoy… **

"Aw come on Huey, why not? It'll be fun!" Vanessa said as she slid down the banister to catch up with her twin. Huey tried his best to ignore Vanessa and keep on walking to the kitchen, but his sister knew him to well.

"I said no, Vanessa. And besides why would we go and degrade ourselves that low." Huey answered as he poured himself a glass of milk. Vanessa sat on the counter and crossed her arms,

"It's not degrading and we never go. We are twins, right brother dear?" She said as she batted her eyes. Huey sighed as he looked into her big brown eyes and batted his eyes along with her,

"I said no, sister dear. You can go by yourself."

"Yeah, you see that's the problem. It's a twin convention; I need my twin to come with me!" Vanessa said. She had been begging Huey for the past month to have him go with her to the convention. But as always, Huey was being stubborn and mean.

Granddad walked in, "Just go with her, boy. It's not going to hurt you and besides it will give me time to myself."

Vanessa blew her granddad a kiss, "Thank you, Granddad." Huey rolled his eyes as he grabbed his glass and walked into the living room. Vanessa and Granddad followed him and sat on the couch,

"It's only two days, Huey." Vanessa pleaded trying to breaking her brother's stubbornness.

"What about, Riley? He's been getting into a lot of trouble lately." Huey said as he drank his milk. Granddad flipped through the channels,

"I'll take care of his ass, don't you worry."

Vanessa scooted over to Huey's side and kissed his cheek, "Please… Please… Please…" Huey knew for a fact that she was not going to stop until he caved in.

"… Please… Please… Pl-"

Huey covered her mouth, "Do you really want to go?"

"Yes." She muffled.

Huey sighed, "Fine… I'll go."

Vanessa squealed with happiness, "Yes!" She happily ran up the stairs, laughing all the way.

Granddad looked at Huey and then back at the television holding back his grin. Huey got up and stretched, "She knows that I would've gone in the end. She just wants to bug me until the words come out of my mouth." He grinned.

They could hear Vanessa opening and closing her drawers and running from her vanity set to her bed and then to the bathroom and then back to her room. Granddad chuckled, "You two will have loads of fun. You better take pictures."

"Are you sure you can handle Riley, by yourself granddad?" Huey asked uncertain.

"Shoo, of course I can. I've been taking care of your asses this long, I can handle two more days without you or Vanessa taking care of me. Now, go and pack before she comes out and whoops your ass."

Huey looked at Granddad before going up the stairs. Huey knew that his grandfather was getting old, well older… it has come to the point where he needs help in the bathroom. He had fallen twice in the shower, which scared him and Vanessa, but he knew Granddad was a tough old man. Nothing bad should happen, right? I mean it's only two days.

The Freeman twins came walking down the stairs with their backpacks on their backs, and their sunglasses on their heads. Riley leaned against the wall, mumbling how it wasn't fair that he had to stay behind while they went on a road trip. Granddad smacked him upside the head and then helped his grandchildren with the door,

"You two have fun. We'll see you on Monday."

Huey pulled Riley to the side, "You better not do anything stupid, this weekend."

Riley pushed Huey, "Shit, I'd do what I want."

Huey grabbed Riley's arm and squeezed hard, "Riley, I'm not kidding. You better get your act straight or I swear to God-"

Riley scoffed, "Vanessa won't let you hurt me."

"Riley…" Vanessa said softly from the doorway.

"Fine." He gave in crossing his arms. The twins said their goodbyes and left in Huey's car with Vanessa waving until they turned a corner.

Granddad turned to Riley and pinched his ear and then led him inside. He locked the door and walked upstairs leaving Riley alone. Riley grabbed his cell phone and called Caesar,

"Yo man, we good for tomorrow?"

"The party at Lamiltons? Hell ya, we just need a keg. Can you and Cindy pick one up?" Caesar snickered.

"Shit, why do I need to get one?"

"Because, I'll kick yo ass if you don't. Man stop bitching and bring the damn keg." And with that Caesar hung up. Riley cursed under his breath and called up Cindy and explained to her what Caesar had said. Cindy cussed put loud wondering how they were going to get a keg, but then she stopped.

"Wait," She said, "Jazmine's mom, Sara, has one in her basement."

"What the fuck? How do you know that?" Riley asked confused.

"Because I'm good like that. We can steal it tomorrow morning and take it with us." Cindy said as she hung up.

Riley looked at his phone, "What, nobody says goodbye anymore?"

Saturday morning came and Cindy knocked on Riley's window, tapping away until the lazy boy got out of his bed. Riley opened his eyes a little then closed them tightly, moaning loudly. He finally got up and flipped the girl off making her giggle. Riley opened the window and walked over to his closet putting on his black wife beater.

"You ready?" Cindy asked from the window.

"Patience, damn you." Riley said as he fixed his locks in the mirror. Cindy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms when she saw from across the street, the Dubois's car leaving their driveway. Cindy gasped and ran into the room, grabbing Riley by his hair. She led him out the window and across the street.

They arrived at the front door of the Dubois's house,

"Man, why you do that?" Riley yelled as he massaged his head.

"Shhh, they left." Cindy pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and started to pock the lock. Riley looked around as she finished and opened the door,

"There. Now we get in and get out." She whispered. The two walked in and walked down to the basement where the solid gray keg stood in the middle. Cindy walked over to it and examined it,

"Perfect."

"You think, Sara would try and hide it a little more." Riley said.

"Tom's to afraid to come in the basement, so she leaves it out in the open." Cindy said.

"Man how do you know this?"

Cindy looked around for a dolly, "Jazmine's my best friend, duh." She found one and started to load the keg onto the dolly.

"Shit, she's Vanessa's best friend too, but I don't think she knows that much." Riley snickered. The two managed to get the keg up the stairs without dropping a single drop. They were on their way outside when they heard a high pitched scream. Riley and Cindy looked behind them to see Jazmine running down the stairs swinging a bat. The two screamed as Jazmine reached the bottom of the stairs, hitting Riley multiple times.

"You're not taking anything, you thieves!" Jazmine yelled.

"Ow… Yo J, stop!" Riley yelled.

Cindy got a hold of the bat and took it away from Jazmine, "Chill girl, it's us."

Jazmine looked around and started to laugh, "Oh, I'm sorry you guys."

"Damn, girl what the hell! That hurt!" Riley yelled as he saw a bruise started to form on his arm. Cindy started to laugh as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jazmine asked.

"Um…Were here because…" Riley started to say.

"We wanted to invite you to a party." Cindy finished. Jazmine looked at the two and beamed with happiness,

"A party? I'd love to! When?" She asked.

Cindy looked at Riley to get the keg out of the house. Riley nodded and pushed the dolly out while Cindy put an arm around her best friend,

"Yeah girl, a party. The party is tonight so be ready by six…we'll pick you up." Cindy said. She poked her out the door to see Riley having trouble getting the keg in the door to his house. She face palmed herself,

"Dumbass." She whispered.

"Should we get ready together?" Jazmine asked happily.

"Um…listen girl, I need to go get my things and bring them here and you know how far I live…"

"Oh that's right. Okay then," She walked up the stairs, "This will be so much fun. Without the twins here I thought I was going to be bored."

Cindy waited until Jazmine was gone and then she left, closing the door behind her. She looked at Riley from across the street and ran to help her dumb friend.

Granddad was sitting in his big comfy recliner watching his show while Riley was putting cologne on up in his room. Cindy climbed up the tree wearing a hot pink tang top with a white sweater over it. Her hair was up in a Japanese style and her earrings complemented her chopsticks. Riley turned around and whistled,

"Girl, you look hot!" Riley said.

Cindy posed for him, "I know I do." The keg was in Riley's closet after they got it up the stairs. They were lucky Granddad was taking a shower at that time. Riley walked up to his closet and pulled the dolly out,

"I hate Caesar, now we gots to bring it back downstairs and shit."

"Your granddad is downstairs. How are we going to get the keg and us out without him knowing?" Cindy asked.

Riley pointed to himself, "I got this."

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Riley and Cindy crawled out from his room and crawled out to the staircase to see a beautiful Hawaiian woman wearing a flowery dress. Granddad's eyes lit up when she asked if she could come in.

"Sure thing, cutie-pie." He winked.

The two teens crawled back into Riley's room, "That's your plan, Reez. Bring another person into the house?" Cindy asked crossing her arms.

"Chill, Cindy. Young Reezy, knows what he's doin."

Ten minutes later, Riley and Cindy could hear Granddad and his new lady friend coming up the stairs. Riley put his finger to his lips and walked up to the door.

"Boy," Granddad called out, "Turn your radio up and don't come out."

"You got it, pops."Riley yelled out. Cindy ran up to Riley's stereo and cranked up Lil Wayne. As Granddad's door closed, Riley's door opened and the two snuck out of the house with the keg. Cindy's car was waiting for them.

"Aw, shit Reezy that was tight. You were smart back there." Cindy said in her car. She turned on the engine when someone tapped on her window.

"Aw shit were caught." Riley said

Cindy looked to see it was only Jazmine, "Damnit." She whispered. She had no choice but to roll down the window and fake a smile,

"Hey girl, we were just coming to get you." She lied. Jazmine opened the back door and hugged Cindy and then kissed Riley on the cheek.

"Ready?" Jazmine smiled. Riley crossed his arms; Cindy rolled her eyes and started driving to Lamiltons house. On the way there, Jazmine couldn't stop talking about how much fun they were going to have at this party. She first asked whose birthday it was, and then she asked if they could play musical chairs because that was her favorite game.

Twenty years old and she still wants to play kid games. Riley thought to himself.

An hour later, they arrived at Lamiltons Taeshawn's house. It took them ten minutes to find parking and then another five minutes just to walk in the front door. Caesar greeted the three with drinks,

"You brought the keg, Riley. Glad you did something right." He snickered.

"Yeah, shut up." Riley pushed him out of the way. Jazmine looked around and saw nothing but making out, drinking games, drinking, and maybe a little sex in the closet, but she didn't know.

What kind of party is this? She thought to herself.

Vanessa and Huey took multiple pictures together and met up with thousands of twins. Huey started to relax just a little, thanks to Vanessa, but he was wondering why no one has called. He went to the restroom to make a call but when he got no answer he sighed and went outside to see Vanessa talking to a guy.

He walked up to his sister and put an arm around her, "Hello, Vanessa."

"Oh hey, bro. Huey this is Mathew. Mathew this is my twin, Huey."

"I see the resemblance," Mathew chuckled, "Huey, you don't mind if I steal your beautiful twin for a minute right?"

Huey held Vanessa closer to him, "You'll never have a chance with her."

Vanessa's eyes widened, "Huey."

"She's… she's a lesbian." Huey blurted out. Huey guided Vanessa to another attraction, away from Mathew.

"I'm not a lesbian." Vanessa said.

"For these two days, you are." Huey smirked.

"Are you saying I can't meet a guy?"

"You can…When I'm dead."

"Jerk." She crossed her arms.

"I love you two."

Jazmine started to yawn as she looked at her watch, 2:30 am. She got up from the couch she was sitting on and made her way to the kitchen where Riley and Cindy were. The two teens could barely stand and they couldn't even keep their eyes open.

Riley looked at Jazmine, "Hey… It's Jazzy."He burped. Cindy walked over to her and put an arm around her,

"Hey… you know what I want to do." Cindy whispered in Jazmine's ear.

Jazmine's eyes widened as she pulled away from Cindy, "Cindy, I think that's illegal and wrong. Were friends!"

Riley grabbed a bottle of Rebel Yell and gulped it down. Jazmine took the bottle away from him and grabbed his arm, "We are leaving." She grabbed Cindy's hand and led the two to the door when Caesar stopped her. He caressed Jazmine's face and smiled,

"I… love you."

Cindy escaped Jazmine's grasp, "Hey you… That's my Huey's chick, I think. Don't even…."

"I have the keys!"' Riley hollered.

"Give me the keys; I'll drive you two home." Jazmine said.

"Jazzy, girl I got this. I'm okay to… drive."

The three walked outside. Cindy had trouble opening her door until Jazmine opened it for her. Jazmine knew she couldn't take the keys away from Riley. Even if she tried she would only fail and get into a fight with a drunken Riley.

Riley got in the driver seat; Cindy got in the passenger seat and looked at Jazmine, "You coming?" Jazmine looked at her friends and then the road.

Maybe I should walk home? No then I would abandon them. I can't do that. It's only an hour from my house, and Riley said he could drive.

Jazmine got in the back seat and buckled up tightly. Riley backed up and started driving. Cindy took off his belt and started kissing Riley's neck.

"Cindy, sit back in your seat. Let him drive." Jazmine said scared. Cindy looked at her and smiled,

"You want some?"

"What? No!" She shrieked.

The car quickly changed lanes, scaring Jazmine. Riley laughed when Cindy brought out a bottle of Jack out from her pants. Cindy drank some and then handed some to Riley

This was a mistake. Jazmine thought to herself.

Vanessa and Huey walked into their hotel room. Vanessa walked into the restroom and slammed the door.

"I said I was sorry, Vanessa." Huey held back his laugh.

"Yeah, but you don't mean it."

"But you had fun, today. And besides we have pictures." Huey shook the camera.

Vanessa opened the door just a crack to see Huey's back turned to her. She grabbed a wet towel and threw it at Huey. The wet towel hit Huey in the back of his head. He turned around and grabbed a pillow to hit Vanessa. Vanessa ran out of the bathroom laughing while Huey hit her with the pillow.

No call? I guess Riley is actually behaving for once. Huey thought to himself.

Were almost home. Thank God, just a few more minutes.

A blinding light made Cindy, Riley and Jazmine close their eyes. Then a loud horn made them jump.

"Riley! You're on the wrong side of the-"The car collided with a food truck. Cindy's car flew in the air and landed on its roof. Cindy's eyes opened, she groaned in pain. She heard screams very faintly off in the distance. She saw Riley on the floor. He turned to his side and got to his knees. He had a cut running down his head.

Where's Jazmine? Cindy thought.

And then she found her. Cindy crawled up to the motionless body and started crying, "Jazmine? Jazzy? Oh my God… Jazmine!"

Huey's cell phone woke both of the twins up. Huey reached for his phone and answered lazily, but bolted straight up. Vanessa looked at her brother's face. She got scared and turned on the light.

Huey and Vanessa ran to their car, holding back their tears and anger. Huey quickly turned on his car and drove to Woodcrest. The way Huey was driving, they got to Woodcrest in less than thirty minutes, just in time to see them load a dead body in the back of the ambulance. Huey could see Jazmine's arm from the white sheet as they loaded her on.

Vanessa saw Tom and Sara on the curb crying uncontroablly. Vanessa covered her mouth when she couldn't find her brother or Cindy. Huey parked the car. Granddad was waiting for them and greeted them with hugs as he cried into their arms.

Vanessa walked up to the steel bars of the jail cell where Riley was. He got up from his bed when he saw his sister's face.

"Vanessa… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear. Please get me out of here." Riley pleaded. He put his hand through the bars but Vanessa ignored her brother's hand. She looked at his eyes and held back her tears. She walked away while Riley cried out her name, begging her to come back.

Huey slammed the door to his room. He cursed out loud, grabbing the lamp by his bedside and throwing it on the floor. The light bulb smashed into little pieces as Huey sat on his bed. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it, letting out all of his anger. He looked at where his pillow once was and grabbed the picture. It was a beautiful picture of him and Jazmine at prom. Huey started to shake, he tried to hold back his tears but seeing the picture made him cry.

He wiped away his tears and stood up, putting the picture in pocket. He had a funeral to plan.

**The End…. I have a question to ask of you. I have found The most perfect song for the death of Jazmine. Go back to the car accident where Cindy finds Jazmine dead and re read that whole scene, from there to the end, while listening to the song. Please…**

**If you truly liked my story, please review/comment. Thank You.**

**R.I.P Jazmine Dubois.**


End file.
